


3 Wishes for the Blood Suckers

by Fanged_LostGirl



Category: The Lost Boys - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Emerson's moved away, Laddie - Freeform, Max is dead, Michael - Freeform, Multi, Star - Freeform, boys are on their own
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanged_LostGirl/pseuds/Fanged_LostGirl
Summary: Thorn and Nanook were like every other hound of hell. Well... kinda. They weren't really hounds of hell. Hell they weren't even real dogs.Nanook left with the Emerson's while Thorn was left in Santa Carla. Can the boys find Thorn and find out who -or maybe WHAT- he really is?





	1. Let's go to Max's

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Lost Boys!

The summer was ending, and the laughs -and screams- were disappearing more and more everyday. The days seemed quick, but the nights were terrifyingly long. Not long enough for some people though. The ocean and the whipping wind were the only sounds audible all around the beach in Santa Carla. Well… that and a faint scream here and there in the dark. Years ago, malicious laughter seemed to follow the screams. Now there was just a strained silence and a low rumbling of motorcycles starting up. Things had changed. There were less disappearances -although disappearances never the less- people who had just moved in had moved away soon after with a few other people, and four boys seemed to have grown just a bit in that time.

Marko sat on the edge of Star's old bed, looking around the quiet cave. He gripped one of Star's shawls in his hands, resisting the urge to touch the still gaping hole in his chest. Every time he touched it, a pain in his body and heart would bring him to his knees. He wasn't very good with self control, but he was getting better at it. Marko really didn't think He didn't look at the entrance of the cave while he sat and counted down the seconds, missing the faint light growing darker every moment. Ever since one of those tadpoles staked him while he slept, he didn't really trust closing his eyes for longer that 5 minutes. To the untrained eye, Marko would be normal. Biting his thumb, hiding his mouth, and stifling his laughs. But to the rest of the boys, he was scared. Hiding who he was, and always on the look out for the next stake.

Marko jumped when he heard someone clear their throat, turning his head to see David sitting on his 'throne', and watching him.

"How long have you been sitting there?"

David gave him a small smile, not taunting in away.

"Just got here, don't worry about it Marko."

Marko nodded, tugging on his fingers and looking back to where Paul and Dwayne would be. They must still be sleeping… lucky them. If David saw where Marko's eyes were trained on, he didn't say anything. Instead he lit a light, putting it to his lips and taking a deep drag. After a few moments of silence, he looked back at Marko.

"Well I personally think you're looking great after all that beauty sleep."

The platinum blonde stood up, stepping over to the bed and placed his hand gingerly on Marko's shoulder. David started to move his hand back and forth, gripping his shoulder sometimes. Maybe to some people, that would seem like he didn't care but to Marko, it meant the world. Marko closed his eyes for just a brief moment, more relaxed than he had been in a month. Maybe he could take a quick nap? If David was here, then he should be fine. David wouldn't let anything happen to them again for the second time. Marko thought that maybe it would be healthier this way. Quick naps can lead to long slumbers.

Marko had just convinced himself that a nap would be a really good thing when he jolted up from the bed after here a loud shout from Paul. Marko couldn't feel the ground as he charged towards the sound, ready to defend his brothers from dying again. His elongated talons were in front of his eyes and the wind that screamed around him was too loud for just one vampire in the air. He quickly looked back to see David right behind him.

"Marko, calm down!"

Marko shook his head, trying to tune him out. If he listened to him, then Paul might die. He couldn't even hear Dwayne. Oh god… what if he was already dead?! Marko felt his throat close as he tried to let out the loudest snarl he could make. It was a snarl alright… but is sounded more scared then scary. He felt like he was about to pass out by the time he finally made it to their little underground coffin. He stopped dead in his tracks, feeling David slam into him from behind, making them both fall over. Marko heard the man on top of him let out a low curse, heaving out a sigh and just laying there. Marko looked up at the scene before him.

Both Paul and Dwayne were cuddling in the air, naked. Only Paul seemed to be awake, obviously. Marko let himself turn back and smile at Paul's terrified face. A giant spider was crawling around his dick, and a sleeping Dwayne held his arms down so he wasn't able to swat it off.

"Oh ha fucking ha! Wake this asshole up before this thing bites me and I become Spider-Man or something!"

David let out a low chuckle, getting off of Marko and helping him up.

"I was trying to give these horny idiots some privacy, didn't think you would go barreling in and trying to save the day or something. Although, I also thought that they would be rawing each other right now… so it seems I'm wrong about a few things tonight." He gave Marko a care-free smile, hoping to calm the vampire down.

Marko nodded, looking up at a glowering Paul and a dead to the underworld Dwayne.

"Ya know David? I think I want to go to Max's tonight, wanna come with?"

David shrugged his shoulders, a smirk on his lips at the unspoken agreement between them. He was a bit surprised at the sudden plans, seeing as Max died a month ago. But, he decided not to question it. He looked at Paul.

"Paul, baby, when Dwayne wakes up, feel free to join us if you want."

They left the cave, still hearing the annoyed yells and curses from within. They would get so much shit when he caught up with them. They didn't know if Dwayne would be on their side. But, they hopped not. It would be more fun like that.

They didn't really have an idea on how the night would go, but it seemed already better than the other nights. They wanted to keep the streak up. But, it seemed like Paul and Dwayne were doing that just fine without them.


	2. Cujo 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally get to Max's lair, feeling almost everything at once. When suddenly they meet a surprise host.

The sun set over the bustling city of Santa Carla, allowing the pink sky to darken and fill with stars. The darkness seemed to call every living person out and into the open. But, it wasn't just the living that seemed called out into the night. Of course, no one questioned that anyone was anything but living. The low rumble of bikes ran through the town. Passing by the boardwalk, bright rides, and screaming people. The feeding ground.

People heard the bikes coming and would stop and stare at the mean, sick - sexy as hell- young adults riding by. David sat up on his bike and let out a yell. It wasn't derived from any singular feeling. No, it was from all of his feelings smashed together. The wind running through his hair, the cold night, a fine mist in the air, remembering the way Star would wrap her arms around his middle and sigh, and Laddie's shrill little laugh. He could faintly hear Marko chuckle from his bike behind him. David looked back with a shit eating grin, knowing he would be feeling the same things. In doing so, he noticed two tiny headlights behind Marko.

At first he thought it was from a car, and he wrestled with the thought of slowing down and making Marko move up beside him. That way they could somehow trap a meal on the go. But, when the lights got closer, and larger, they seemed to break a part just a tad bit. David caught the smell of seductive decay and speed up, feeling more comfortable now that he knew it was just the rest of his boys.

Marko seemed to find that out on his own when Paul and Dwayne pulled up beside him on both sides, caging him in.

"Damn! Where did you two get the time to untangle!" He laughed like a hyena, only spurred on from Paul's barley noticeable griping and groaning.

David rolled his eyes, spying Dwayne pull up on his left with a soft smirk on his face. If he was on David and Marko's side or Paul's side, he didn't let on. That was alright with David, seeing as he was preoccupied with something at the moment. The weight on his shoulders seemed to sag a bit, like he added more bricks onto the pile. Marko and Paul grew silent, each enjoying the night time ride, each dreading what was coming up in front of them. David drew forward a bit more, letting out a breath, turning on the broken and beaten path to his dead sires old lair.

No one turned off their bikes as they pulled in and stopped beside one another, each one afraid of what the silence in the night would bring. Finally, David pulled his key, signaling to the others that it was okay. As each bike went off, the world became alive around them. The trees were swaying, letting the leaves on their many arms whisper among themselves, gossiping about the familiar strangers that were parked and waiting under them. Paul could hear an owl, hooting in the distance, but he could tell it was closer than it let on. The wind, yelling before, grew quiet with the tumbling engines, wondering what will happen next. Marko stared at the beach house for a moment, before breaking the ambiance around him and the others.

"So what are we waiting for? 

"I don't know," Dwayne slid off his bike, "Max to come out and ask us were we've been hiding or something."

David followed Dwayne's lead, hopping off his bike and freezing. He was surprised when Marko wanted to come here earlier, but now he was just confused. Had it really been just a month ago? He could still see the bat kite he threw at Max just to fuck with him. It was tied to the gate post, he assumed Max placed it there before he and Lucy went to the Emerson's to amuse her or something. The small things bothered him. Don't get confused or anything, Max bothered him too and he and the boys are glad the asshole is dead. He just felt wrong… to be happy about it.

"Alright, let's go boys."

Opening the door, it felt like he stepped back into time. He let the rest walk in past him as he stood by the door, memories slamming-

_"David, I want you t-"_

-into him.

He let out a shocked laugh, causing Dwayne too look over at him with a confused smile.

"What's good brother?"

David shook his head, walking up to Dwayne and clapping him on the-

_"David I want you to do something for me and Lucy."_

-Shoulder with a gentle force.

"Just having memories of how this all started with Michael. It felt weird."

"I get that, I just had this weird chill down my spin like Max was tossing me shirts he found in my size again."

Paul snorted, while falling on the couch.

"Man he never got it in his head that you were just gonna keep using that shit for the fires."

The three of them laughed, thinking about all the fights that would come about after they warmed up the cave with all the t-shirts Max gave him.

"Or for when Laddie grew up." Marko said.

The laughing stilled, the wind outside growing louder. As if it knew that people were hurting. As if it wanted to be the thing the focus was shifted to. But the wind wouldn't get it's helpful wish as a crash came from Max's room.

David's eyes were glued onto Marko, who had jumped and leaned forward towards the noise. But Paul slammed a hand on Marko's shoulder, pulling him back against his chest. Marko whipped his head around, his face already morphed and he looked like he was about to strike at whoever was holding him. But, when he saw who it was he let out a shaky breath and sagged against Dwayne. He didn't morph back though, looking back at the hallway where Max's room was.

David narrowed his eyes, sniffing at the air. The aroma wasn't that of a vampire, but it wasn't of a human either. He looked over at Paul, who looked like he wanted to charge the room without hesitation. He wasn't thinking with his head, he probably only thought it was a street rat, squatting in Max's house. Paul caught his eye though, signaling that he knew more than he let on. David shook his head in a warning, which earned him an eye roll in exchange. Before David could stop him, Paul walked into the room with what looked smug pride. Or stupid was more like it. David's eyes didn't leave Paul's back, but he could hear Marko's breathing getting faster.

The room was quiet, except for Marko's labored breathing. Nothing could be heard from the room where Paul disappeared into. The wind outside wouldn't even speak up to pull the teens minds away from what they were thinking. The room itself -normally so bright with all of Max's neon lights on- seemed to get a dark red hue to it. Not even crickets were screaming their little legs off. A loud bang sounded, making Dwayne grip onto Marko tighter and to keep himself in check. Both he and David had morphed though, just in case. They hadn't heard Paul's voice yet. Finally, after 3 minutes or so -more like forever- Paul's head popped out of the doorway with a happy smile on his face.

David sagged with a sigh or relief, changing back at the look of pure bliss on his friend's face.

"You look like a fucking golden retriever man. What the hell did you find in there?"

Marko pulled himself away from Dwayne, still taking short, but not as quick, breaths.

"A B.C dildo or something mounted on the wall?"

"No I- dude what the fuck is B.C?

"Before Chr- you know what, nothing. What did you find?" Marko sighed.

Paul's eyes widened and he disappeared behind the door again. Not a second later did he kick the door open and out ran a short fury beast.

Dwayne was the first to react.

"Thorn?"

David let out a shocked laugh, dropping to his knees and placing both of his hands on each side of Thorn's face.

"He's just been here since M-"

"Yeah, but I think it hasn't just been Thorn here on his own. The tv's on, but it's on mute."

David raised his eyebrow, feeling lighter than he did earlier.

"Oh, what's on?"

"Nightmare on Elm Street."

"Which one?" Dwayne asked.

"The third one I think."

"Oh yeah? That wa-"

"YO?" Marko shouted, his face had an incredulous look on it, like he could believe what he was hearing.

"There's someone lurking around this place and you all just wanna chat about what's on tv?"

David looked up, wrapping his arm around Thorn's collar, holding the struggling dog still.

"So what someone's squatting, we'll find them at some point and wrap their neck with their small intestine, I just don't smell anyone at the moment, so maybe they haven't been here in forever."

"Well a spot on the bed was still warm, so maybe they left a few hours ago." Paul shrugged.

Dwayne looked down at Thorn, watching the dog struggle against David's hold.

"What do we do with that? It loves Max and when it finds out that homie isn't coming home? He'll flip. He might even try and kill us." Dwayne noticed Marko's confused stare. "We didn't technically protect it's master did we? What does it care that we were almost dead."

Paul took a few steps back away from the growling dog, "Why did you say that with it in the same room? Hounds of Hell can understand you man!"

David remained quiet, holding the dog's collar with more force then he started with. It seemed they could do at least one thing about it.

"We could just drain the thing."

David looked around at the shocked faces of his friends, almost chuckling.

"Look if what you said is true, then maybe we should just kill it."

"But Thorn's j-"

"Thorn probably isn't really the hounds real name Marko." David looked down at the dog, it had started barking, trying to pull away from David, snapping it's jaw at him.

David let himself morph into a vampire again, biting of his right handed glove and letting his nails grow to full length. He wasn't going to just put his face near this crazy little Cujo. He held his hand out, holding still and staring at the dog. Don't get him wrong, he felt a tiny bit sad, but you gotta do what you gotta do. It was almost weird, watching the dog try and get away from him. Most hounds of Hell protected themselves, spilled blood if they had to. Maybe this thing… maybe _Thorn_ didn't want to kill the boys after all. I mean, they were all family, weren't they? In some sort of weird way? Maybe they could take him home in the cave with them.

Just as David was about to loosen his grasp to let the dog go, Thorn slipped through his fingers. More like misted through his fingers, and into the air, making a large shadow on the wall. It looked almost-

"Human?" Marko mumbled, trying to process watching a dog he's known for years literally poof into a fine dark mist.

"No," Dwayne said, watching the shadow move as if it was heavily breathing, "That's no human."

"What is it then?"

Before anyone could respond though, the shadow seemed to grow wings, and a face. Hell it looked like it was almost 3-D. It didn't even look like it was on the wall anymore. Whatever this thing was, it shifted in form, and color. It looked like a human now. But if you looked hard enough, maybe as hard as a vampire, you might've noticed that instead of flesh, it was just a fiery shadow on this things body.

Standing in front of 4 morphed vampires was a fire shadow of a dark skinned man. He had long black braided hair that came down to his rear, held in a ponytail. His beard wasn't large, but it was long enough to still allow it to be braided up and tied. He wore no shirt, except a large red scarf and wrist shackles that could be passed off as bracelets. His pants were black and baggy, ending mid-calf. He wore no shoes, but if you tried to stare at his feet too long, they almost appear to disappear and meld together in a fire like way. He looked like he was around David's age, yet his eyes held a knowledge that convinced the boys that he might've been older than their uncle Vlad. They were thinking of the word he, but this thing didn't fully look like a he, or she really.

David was the first to speak to the explosive looking thing.

"I may be going crazy, but I'm pretty sure you were just a dog."

The thing gave a cocky laugh in response, it's voice deep yet quiet at the same time. Like thousands of whispers melding together to form one voice. Or like a fire burning strong.

"I might've been a dog, same as you might've looked human to your last meal. We merely pretend to blend into the world. All at the will and might of my late master Max.

Paul perked up at the name, his eyes held a distrust though. "You knew our sire?"

The thing nodded, it's hair seeming to bounce like a Disney princess who had just been underwater or something in David's eyes.

"What and who are you then?" Dwayne asked with an air of false confidence.

The thing smirked, as if it was issued a challenge.

"I am Zaqij." It's voice snapped like a log in a fire.

Paul tried the name out on his lips, looking almost apologetic, before he asked if he could still refer to the thing as Thorn.

"You may, it is just another one of my chosen names." It was avoiding Dwayne's second question, almost deliberately. 

"What are you?" David repeated, feeling the hair on the back of his neck stand up, this thing in front of them was powerful and they all knew it, they could feel the electric coming from it in shock waves.

Thorn let out a sigh and turned it's head toward David, gracing him with a burning smile.

"I am a djiin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ho ho! So Thorn has been a djinn this entire time? I wonder about Nanook... eh.  
Follow me on Tumblr? @fanged-lostgirl

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this prompt as an ask on tumblr. and this might be my first multi chapter fic on here!


End file.
